Adventure in Hoenn
by Jayswing103
Summary: The mane 6 gets transported to the Hoenn region, and find a stranger just starting on his journey. As they go on a journey Twilight studies pokemon in hopes of finding a way home. Watch as they make their way through Hoenn to get into the Hoenn league.
1. Starter

My alarm went off, and I immediately shot up, and hit the snooze button. Today was my 15th birthday, and I was getting a pokemon from Professor Birch. I already knew which starter I was going to choose.

I quickly grabbed my bag, and shoved it full of clothes, a tent, and other essentials because today was the day I was going to start my adventure to be the greatest pokemon trainer in the Hoenn region.

To get all 8 badges and join the Hoenn league, that was my goal. I ran downstairs into the kitchen for my last breakfast in my home. She was cooking just about everything from bacon to pancakes. "Alright Mom!" I said sitting in a seat already taking some sausages for myself.

"Well, it's going to be the last real breakfast you're going to have for a while until you reach the next town. I just can't believe my son has grown up so fast." my Mom said. "Don't worry, I'll still visit." I said.

"I know Gabriel." she said. "Jay." I reminded her. My real name was Gabriel, but I preferred to be called Jay. Personally I think it sounds cooler. "You can call yourself that all you want, but you'll still be my Gabriel." she said smothering me in a hug.

"Okay, okay. I get it, just get off me." I said pushing her away from me. I quickly finished breakfast, and ran out of the house. "Bye, I love you!" my Mom called after me. "Byeloveyoutoo." I said quickly, not stopping to look back.

I ran as fast as I could to the professors lab to find that he and May were already there. May was my next door neighbor, lifelong friend, and daughter to the professor. She was also getting a pokemon today. "Ah, there you are." he said ushering me inside.

We walked over to a table near the back that had three pokeballs on it. "We have torchic, mudkip, and treeko." he said opening the corresponding pokeballs, "Take your pick." I immediately walked up to torchic's pokeball, and took it.

"Ah, torchic interesting." he said. "I think I'll name you Blaze." I said bending down to the torchic, which nodded its head in agreement. "Well then, I guess I'll get." May said, picking up mudkip's pokeball.

"Now that you two have your own pokemon you can start your own quest." Professor Birch said. "But first you'll need these, and this." he said handing us each 10 pokeballs, and a pokedex. "Now you're ready to go." he said. I nodded, and insted of putting Blaze in his pokeball I picked him up, and put him on my shoulder.

"Heh. I won't be able to do this once you evolve." I said laughing a little, walking off. Right before I got to the door I was interrupted by May, "Wait! Don't you want to try out your new pokemon?" she asked me. "You mean like a battle?" I asked, and she nodded.

I shrugged, and said, "Sure why not." we walked outside, and a ways away from each other. Professor Birch came out too to see how we would handle ourselves, and to be a ref of our battle. "Go mudkip!" May called out, throwing her pokeball releasing her mudkip.

I nodded at Blaze, and he jumped off my shoulder, and ran up to mudkip. May wasted no time getting into the battle. "Mudkip use tackle." she said, and mudkip charged towards Blaze. "Blaze dodge it." I told him. "Now use scratch." I called out after he had dodged mudkip's tackle.

He jumped onto mudkip's back, and started using scratch. "Mudkip throw him off." May told her pokemon. Mudkip started thrashing around, and Blaze wasn't able to hold on, and was thrown off. "Now use tackle." she told mudkip. "Dodge." I told Blaze, but there wasn't enough time, and mudkip rammed straight into him, sending him flying.

"Get up, and retaliate with your own tackle." I told him. He jumped up, and ran at mudkip as fast as he could, ramming into him. Mudkip was sent skidding across the ground. "Get up mudkip." May told her pokemon, but it was no use, mudkip had fainted.

"The winner is Jay!" Professor Birch announced. Blaze ran over to me, and I picked him up. "Good job." I said patting him on the head, and setting him back on my shoulder. "You did great." May said to her mudkip, and then put it back into it's pokeball.

"You both fought well." Professor Birch complemented. "I can tell you're both going to turn into fine trainers. Here a gift for both of you." he said, handing us each a pokenav'. "Aww man, sweet!" I said, opening mine to check it out. It had a map of Hoenn, a few games like minesweeper, and pinball, and it even had a cellphone function.

"I've already programmed my number into there so you can keep in tact with me, and tell me how you're doing with your pokedexes." Professor Birch said. "Thanks Dad. Bye Jay." May said before running off, "Next time we battle I'll be stronger."

I didn't run off as quickly, instead opting to add my Mom's number, and giving her a call. "Hello?" my Mom answered the phone. "Hey Mom guess what! Professor Birch just gave me a pokenav'." I said. "Well that was nice of him. Did you make sure to thank him?" she asked. "Yes I did." I said. "Well good. It's always good to have the proper manors." she said.

"Anyways I just wanted to tell you that, so you can call me if you ever want." I said. "Alright. Well then I better go, I don't want to hold you up." she said before hanging up. I put the pokenav' into my pocket before walking off towards Route 101. "Thanks again!" I called after Professor Birch.

"Alright, first stop Oldale Town, though I have no idea why they call it that." I said walking down the path.

A/N: Sorry for the lack of ponies in this chapter, I just had to get it started. There will also be a lack of ponies in the next chapter too, but that will change in the third chapter.


	2. Quick Attack

"Come on Blaze. If we walk the whole day, then we'll get there just before nightfall." I said walking off. "Torchic." Blaze agreed, and started walking after me. We walked along the road, just enjoying the sites, until it became noon, and Blaze's stomach growled.

"Heh. I guess you're hungry." I said. Just then my stomach growled too. "I guess I'm hungry too. Come on let's sit down for lunch." I said pulling my backpack off, and sitting on the ground. I pulled out some pokefood for Blaze, and I pulled out myself a ham sandwich.

Just as i unwrapped it, and was about to eat it a zigzagoon ran up, and snatched it from me. "Hey that's mine!" I yelled, as I pulled on my backpack, and grabbed Blaze. "Torchic, tor." he complained, because he hadn't eaten. "Get back here with my sandwich!" I yelled, chasing it into an open field.

Suddenly it stopped, and turned. "Decided to give my sandwich back to me huh?" I asked, walking towards it. Just then it tossed it up, and when it came back down, caught it in it's mouth, and ate it. "Ah. My sandwich!" I said. Just then I heard another voice. "Zigzagoon." it called.

Then I saw a boy a bit younger than me run up. "There you are zigzagoon. I've been looking everywhere for you." he said. "Is that your zigzagoon?" I asked. "Yes. Why?" he asked. "Well it kinda ate my sandwich." I said. "Oh, I'm sorry." he apologized, then to the zigzagoon he said, "How many times have I told you not to take other peoples stuff?"

"It's fine." I said. "Well, in any case, why don't you have lunch with me? I've got plenty more than enough food for both of us." he asked. "That would be great, thanks!" I said. "Don't mention it. Follow me." he said, heading towards a line of bushes. I followed him through them, and over to a small patch of grass on which laid a bag.

"I was just about to eat, when zigzagoon went missing." he said, taking out two sandwiches from his bag. "Thanks, . . . uh." I said realizing that I didn't know his name yet. "Tracy. My name's Tracy." he said, sticking his hand out. "Nice to meet you Tracy, I'm Jay." I said, taking his hand, and shaking it.

I quickly devoured, my sandwich, but Tracy ate his much slower. His attention seemed to be focused on something else. I looked at where he was staring to find Blaze, and his zigzagoon eating some pokefood. "That's a nice torchic you have there. Is it strong?" he asked. "You bet!" I said.

"Wanna have a battle?" he asked, finishing off the last of his sandwich. "Heck yeah!" I said. We waited until Blaze, and zigzagoon had finished their food, and called them over. "We're going to fight Tracy and his zigzagoon. Is that okay with you?" I asked.

Blaze nodded, and I said, "Let's battle in the clearing back the way we came from." Tracy nodded, and said, "Don't think I'll lose." As we walked to the clearing I said, "Don't think I'll lose either." We each got on one side, and prepared to battle. To start off I called out, "Blaze use tackle."

Blaze launched himself at zigzagoon, but Tracy called out, "Dodge it." and zigzagoon jumped out of the way. "Use peck." I called out. Torchic's beak glowed, and he launched himself at the zigzagoon, trying to land a hit on him. The zigzagoon was too fast however, and dodged all of Blaze's attacks.

"Zigzagoon use tackle." Tracy called out. "Dodge it." I told Blaze, but before he could move zigzagoon had run up, and tackled him. "Blaze get up, and use tackle again." I said. Blaze got up again, and again tried tackling zigzagoon, but once again he was to fast, and he dodged our attack.

"Use quick attack zigzagoon." Tracy said, causing zigzagoon to ram into Blaze at an amazing speed. "Get back up Blaze." I said. He got back up, and I said, "Use tackle one more time." What happened next surprised me. Blaze suddenly burst at zigzagoon at a fast speed, and rammed into him. That's quick attack. I thought.

"Get up zigzagoon." Tracy said. "Quick while he's still down use peck." I told Blaze. His beak glowed, and he attacked zigzagoon. He wasn't able to get out of the way fast enough, so he was hit. "Zigzagoon." Tracy called out. Zigzagoon pushed himself back up, but he was barely standing. "Now finish it with another quick attack." I told Blaze.

Blaze rammed into zigzagoon at full speed. "Zigzagoon." Tracy called out running up to it. "Good job." I said to Blaze as he ran up to me. I walked over to Tracy. "You did your best." he said to his zigzagoon, then he returned it to its pokeball. "Good fight." I said offering him my hand. "You too." he said shaking it.

"Well, I better get going, but I hope we meet again." I told him as I walked towards the direction of the path I had been on. "Bye." he called out waving to me. We got back to the path, and started walking towards Oldale town. "You must be getting tired." I said to Blaze after a while, "Why don't you jump up onto my shoulder?"

He shook his head, and continued walking. I shrugged, and continued walking also. By the time we got to Oldale town it was nearly night, and the moon was just coming out. "Alright, first stop the Pokemon center." I said.

A/N: I originally planned for this chapter to be longer, but I decided to split it up into chapters. Looks like there won't be any ponies for a while, sorry about that. And for those of you who didn't notice I changed it from the elite four to the Hoenn league. I mean just think of how cool it'll be to face some of the mane 6 in it. Any suggestions for the mane 6's pokemon are welcome.


	3. Ralts

We went over to the pokemon center, and entered. "Welcome." Nurse Joy said. "Can you take a look at my torchic?" I asked, putting Blaze on the counter. "Sure. That is what a pokemon center is for after all." she said taking him.

"Thanks." I said, and went to have a seat in the waiting room. 10 minutes later I was called back up to the counter. "Here's your torchic. He seems to be in good condition, all he needs is a good night's rest." Nurse Joy said setting Blaze on the counter.

"Thanks again." I said. "Come on Blaze, let's get something to eat." I said, picking him up, and leaving the pokemon center. I quickly located a restaurant, luckily right next to the pokemon center, and went in. I went up to the counter, and ordered a cheeseburger.

Not five minutes later I was sitting at a table scarfing down my cheeseburger, and fries while Blaze was eating some pokemon food. I quickly finished my meal, and washed it down with a cup of root beer. When Blaze was done I said, "Alright, I think it's time for you to go back in your pokeball."

Blaze nodded, and I returned him to his pokeball. I walked out of the restaurant, and headed back to the pokemon center. "Is there still room free for me to sleep here?" I asked Nurse Joy. "Yes, there's plenty of room. Just go down this corridor, and it's the second door to the right.

"Thanks." I said, and walked to where Nurse Joy told me. I opened the door to find four other trainers in the room. One was sleeping, and the other three had their pokemon out. One had a raticate, one had a treeko, and the last had a zigzagoon.

I decided that I would get some sleep, and I pulled out my sleeping bag. I got in it, and almost immediately I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up feeling completely refreshed. I looked around to see two of the trainers had already gone, but one was still sleeping.

I quietly put my sleeping bag back in my bag, and tiptoed out of the room so the trainer wouldn't wake. As soon as I got out I took out Blazes pokeball, and released him from it. "Torchic." he said stretching. "Come on Blaze. It's a new day, and I wanna leave for Petalburg as soon as possible." I said.

I wasted no time in going to get breakfast, an omelet and a bagel, and heading to the pokemart. I walked down to the isle that had potions, and I bought 3. "Can never be too careful." I said packing them into my bag. I then walked up to route 102, the route that would bring me to Petalburg.

"Let's go!" I said excitedly, and walked off. Nothing interesting happened for a while. We walked until lunch, ate, and continued walking, but just as it was reaching 6, and I was about to stop we spotted a ralts. "Oh man, a ralts! I'm going to catch it for sure." I said.

"Go pokeball!" I called out throwing a pokeball at it. It must have heard me, because it turned, and when it saw the pokeball coming at it it used teleport to move from where it was to in front of us. "Ready Blaze?" I asked. "Torchic tor!" he said. "Alright Blaze use tackle!" I said.

Blaze ran at ralts, but ralts used teleport again, and moved behind Blaze. "Watch out!" I called to him, but it was too late, and he got hit with ralts's psybeam. "Are you alright Blaze?" I asked when he got up. "Torchic." he said. "Good, now use tackle." I told him. He ran at ralts, but it escaped using teleport again.

I smirked, and said, "Perfect. Now Blaze use quick attack!" Blaze used quick attack, running towards the materializing ralts. Ralts didn't have enough time to move out of the way before it got hit, sending it flying. "Now, before it recovers use peck!" I called out. But torchic didn't use peck, instead embers flew out of its mouth, hitting ralts.

"That's ember, another new move. Good job." I said to Blaze. "Torchic tor." he said puffing his chest out. Just then ralts stirred. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Go pokeball!" I yelled out throwing a pokeball at ralts. It connected with it, and ralts got sucked inside of it. I waited as the pokeball shook, not yet sure if I had captured ralts yet.

It felt like an eternity, and then the pokeball dinged, and returned to normal. "Yeah I caught ralts!" I said. I took my pokeball, and brought ralts out. "I should give you a name, but first I need to see what gender you are." I said, taking out my pokedex. "Hmm." I said looking at the screen. "Female. Then I guess I'll call you."

A/N: I know I already updated once today, but I'm trying to get all the boring parts out of the way, and get to the mane 6. TO THE PONIES! Anyways if anyone has a good name for my ralts then I'd like to hear them. And I'm always open to suggestions on other things as well. Like what pokemon you'd like to see the mane 6 have.


	4. Norman

"How about Ann?" I asked. The ralts shook her head. "Okay. Bella?" I asked. Again a shake of the head. "How about Jessica?" I asked. Another shake of the head. "Do you even want a nickname?" I asked. She shook her head.

"So you just want me to call you ralts?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Okay then ralts let's go." I said. With that decided we walked the rest of the day, and then when night fell I pulled out my tent, and set it up. I put ralts, and Blaze back into their pokeballs, and went to sleep.

The next day I brought my pokemon back out, and packed up my things. We continued walking until noon, when we stopped, and had lunch. After that I called Blaze, and ralts over, and said, "We're traveling alone, but that doesn't mean we can't get some training in. I want you two to fight eachother."

They got into positions, and I called, "Go!" Ralts started by using teleport to get behind Blaze, and used psybeam, but he dodged it. He shot an ember at ralts, but she teleported out of the way, and used confuse ray at Blaze.

Blaze used quick attack to dodge it, and ram into ralts. She was sent flying, but in midair she used teleport, and popped up behind Blaze. She used psybeam again, this time hitting him straight on, sending him skidding across the ground.

He quickly got up, and used quick attack to run at ralts, but she used teleport. He kept running though, and when he reached ralts he used ember close up for a knockout. "You both did great." I told them, heading over to where they were.

I pulled out a potion from my bag, and sprayed them on ralts's and Blaze's wounds, and they both winced. "Come on, we can reach Petalburg in a few more hours if we leave now." I told them, picking them up. "Ralts." "Torchic tor." they complained.

"I know you can walk, but you two just had a battle. You need to rest." I said. For another 4 hours I walked, until we reached Petalburg city. "Finally!" I said. I ran over to the pokemon center, and gave them to Nurse Joy. Like last time, I was called back in 10 minutes.

"Let's go to the gym now." I said. They nodded, and followed me to the Petalburg gym, which looked more like a dojo then anything. I entered it, and called out, "Where's the gym leader?" Suddenly everybody was quiet, and a man wearing a purple sweater came up to me.

"I see you're still wearing that old thing. You never did have any sense of style Dad." I said. He laughed at me, and said, "Well then, I guess you inherited that from me." I laughed along too, and said, "Yeah, I guess I did." "You must be starving, let's get something to eat." he said.

I nodded in agreement, and we left to go find a resteraunt. When we found one we ordered some food, and sat down. "So how's your mother doing?" he asked. "She's good." I said my mouth filled with chicken. "That's good." he said taking a bite of his hamburger. "So how's vigaroth doing?" I asked.

"He's as strong as ever. You better watch out when you come to battle me." he said. "Don't underestimate me." I said. He nodded, and said, "I want you to get stronger, and then come back to challenge me." "I will." I said finishing my food off.

"I wouldn't expect any less. How about you and your pokemon stay with me tonight." he offered. "Sure." I said. He finished his meal, and we left, heading for the gym. When we got there we went in, and found vigaroth waiting for us, and slaking dozing on the floor.

"Vigaroth." vigaroth said, crushing me in a bear hug. "It's good to see you too vigaroth." I said. "Vigaroth?" he questioned staring at my pokemon. "Yes, that's Blaze, and that's ralts." I told him. "Vigaroth." he said to them. "Torchic." "Ralts." they responded, before running off.

"Looks like they're friends already." my Dad said. "Yeah." I agreed. "Tell me about your journey so far." he said leading the way into the kitchen. I grabbed a cup, and got some coke, and then started to tell him about what happened so far. When I finished my Dad was laughing.

"So a zigzagoon snatched your sandwich." he said in between laughs. "Yeah." I said laughing a little too. "Well would you look at the time." he said after he stopped laughing. I looked at the clock, and was surprised to see that it was already 8. "You plan on challenging Roxanne don't you?" he asked.

"Yup." I said. "Well, she should be on tv about now. Wanna watch?" my Dad asked. "Nah. I think I'll go to bed." I said.

A/N: Yup another chapter. I decided not to give ralts a nickname, but there will be another ralts so you'll have your chance. I would like some suggestions on what pokemon I should give to Pinkie though. She's the one I'm having problems with.


	5. Petalburg Woods

A/N: I changed it from watching the show to going to bed for future references. I have my reasons. Sry. Anyways PONIES FINALLY!

I went off to find Blaze, ralts, and vigaroth in the training room, where vigaroth was showing off some of his moves. "We're going to bed, so we can get an early start alright?" I asked. Blaze, and ralts both nodded their heads.

"Alright then." I said returning them to their pokeballs. "See you later vigaroth." I said. "Vigaroth." he said. I nodded, and left to go to the spare bedroom. "Woo. It's good to finally sleep on a bed again." I said after I flopped down on the bed.

I quickly fell asleep, and I awoke the next morning to the smell of eggs and toast. "That smells good." I said, heading into the kitchen. "It should. It's your mother's recipe." my Dad said. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot. I should call her, I haven't in a while." I said, pulling out my pokenav'.

"You have a pokenav'?" my Dad asked. "Oh yeah you don't know do you? Professor Birch gave it to me." I told him. "Well let me see it for a moment." he said. I gave it to him, and he pressed a few buttons. "There, now my number's programmed into it." he said handing it back to me.

I pressed the number for my Mom, and it rang a few times, before she picked up. "I was wondering when you were going to call Gabriel." she said. "For the last time call me Jay." I told her. "I can call you- Is that your father?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm in Petalburg right now." I told her.

"Hey honey." my Dad said. "Hey darling." my Mom said. I made a gaging sound, and said, "Well I just wanted to let you know I'm fine. Oh yeah, and I have a new pokemon." "A new pokemon? What is it?" she asked. I pointed the lens at ralts, and my Mom said, 'Aww, it's so cute."

"Really?" I said. "Alright well I have to go before breakfast burns. Love you." she said. "Love you too." I said. "So do I." called out my Dad. I then cut the transmission, and dad brought in a plate with eggs on it, and a bowl of pokemon food. He set the plate in front of me, and the pokemon food on the floor.

I wasted no time devouring the eggs, and let out a belch. We started to laugh, and laughed even harder when my Dad let one out too. I waited for ralts, and Blaze to get finished before getting up, and saying, "I better be off now. You know what they say the early bird gets the worm."

"Wait for a minute." my Dad told me. He left the room, and came back a minute later with a small pouch. "Here, take this money." he said handing it to me. "Sweet!" I said after counting out the money to be about $500. "I have plenty since I'm a gym leader. This is the least I can do for you." he said.

"Thanks!" I said, leaving. We didn't stop until we reached the edge of Petalburg. "If we leave immediately we can reach Petalburg woods in a matter of 2 hours." I said. Torchic, and ralts nodded, and we started walking. A little over 2 hours later we were at the edge of the forest.

*In Ponyville*

"What do you think Twilight called us over for?" Pinkie asked. "Ah don't know." Applejack said. "Oh, you think it's a party?" Pinkie asked. "I doubt it." Rarity said, "After all it wouldn't be a party with just 6 ponies." "We'll find out when we get there." Applejack said.

"Then what are we waiting for, come on!" Rainbow Dash said, before flying off. The others walked at a slower pace. 5 minutes later they arrived at the library. Rarity knocked on the door, and Twilight opened it. "Oh, girls. Come on inside." she said. the other five hurried in.

"So what was it that you wanted darling?" Rarity asked. "I'm glad you asked." said Twilight. "I have learned a new teleportation spell that allows me to teleport a large number of ponies." she said. "And this has to do with us because?" asked Rainbow Dash, who would rather be training right now.

"Well I haven't tested it yet and-" "And ya want us to test it on is that right?" interrupted Applejack. "Yes it is." Twilight said. "Sounds like fun." Pinkie said. "Alright everypony gather around." Twilight told them. They all got close to Twilight, and then she started the spell.

It was going well, but then something went wrong. Streaks of energy started going everywhere, and zapping everything, and a condensed ball of magic appeared in the middle. A magical recoil? thought Twilight. "Is this supposed to happen?" asked Rarity. "No, it's not." Twilight said.

Just then the ball of magic collapsed in on itself, creating a void. It started to suck things in, and was even strong enough to pull back a flying Rainbow Dash. "We can't escape it!" Twilight realized, "We have to jump in." "What? are you crazy?" said Rainbow Dash.

"It's the only way to survive. If we stay here the magic will vaporize us." Twilight said, "Everypony hold hooves. If we're not in contact with each other, there's a chance we won't all end up in the same place." They all nodded, and joined hooves. They then let the void suck them in.

There was a flash, and they landed hard on the ground. "Where are we?" Twilight wondered, opening her eyes to see a forest. "The Everfree forest? No this forest is different. But if we aren't there, then where are we?" she wondered. Just then her other friends stirred. First Fluttershy, then Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash.

"Ugh my head." said Rainbow Dash. "Where are we?" asked Rarity voicing everypony's concerns.


	6. Meeting

I entered the forest, and started walking along the path. I took my time, just enjoying nature at it's finest. The zigzagoons running around, the tailows flying around, and alot more pokemon just doing stuff.

After a while I suddenly heard voices, "So what do we do now then?" "I don't know Applejack." another voice said. "Great. Trainers, I think I'll go see if they'll battle me." I said, heading towards the voices.

I walked into the foilage, and poked my head out the other side. In the clearing were not trainers, but six, I don't know what they were. "Talking pokemon." I breathed. I took out my pokedex, and pointed it straight at them.

"Pokemon unknown." it said. Well whatever they are I'm going to catch them. I thought. I grabbed one of my pokeballs, and threw it. "Go pokeball!" I shouted. Suddenly they all looked at me, and the pokeball hit the purple one right in the face.

The pokeball bounced up, suspended in the air for a moment, and then just fell without doing anything. "But how? You're pokemon aren't you?" I asked. "Pokemon? What's that?" asked the one with multicolored hair. "And one that note, what are you?" the purple one asked.

"What do you mean what am I? I'm a human." I said. "A human?" she asked. "Well what are you then?" I asked. "We're ponies." she said. I pressed my palm against my forehead. "I think there's alot of explaining to do here." I said.

"I should introduce myself first. I'm Jay." I told them. "I'm Rainbow Dash. Fastest flyer in all of Equestria." the one with multicolored hair said. "I'm Twilight Sparkle." said the purple one. "I'm Rarity." said the white one. "Ahm Applejack." said the orange one with a stetson. "I'm Pinkie Pie!" said the pink one. "I'm Flu. . ." said the yellow one.

"What?" I asked. "I'm Flutters . . . " she said. "Her name's Fluttershy." said Rainbow Dash. "Alright, with that out of the way, what are you?" I asked. "I already told you we're ponies." said Twilight. "Yes I get that, but what are you, and her." I said pointing at her, and Rainbow Dash. "Oh. I'm a unicorn, and Dash is a pegasus." she said.

"Okay. Where do you come from, and how did you get here?" I asked. "Well that's a long story." Twilight said. "I have time." I said. (One long story later.) "Wow. That's definately not what I was expecting." I said. "Okay, now you explain." Twilight said.

"Well, where to start? We live in a world with creatures called pokemon." I began. "Yeah, you mentioned then earlier. What are they?" Twilight asked. I took out my pokeballs, and released Blaze, and ralts. "Woah. How do they fit in there?" asked Rainbow Dash.

I just shrugged, and said, "I don't know, I'm not a scientest. Anyways, as I was saying, some people keep them as pets, and others use them to battle." They all gasped. "Battle? You-You mean you make them fight?" asked Fluttershy. "Pretty much." I said.

They all gasped again. "That's just horrible." she said. "Not really, though I can see how you'd think that coming from a world filled with shits and giggles." I said, "Pokemon are very resistent, and they like fighting. Don't you?" Blaze, and ralts nodded.

"But how can they like fighting? It's just wrong." she said. "You don't understand that here things are different. We don't fight just because we can, we do it to get stronger, and to have fun." I said.

"I-I guess I can accept that." she said, relenting. "And anyways, pokemon can do things that normal creatures can't." I said. "Like what?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Blaze, use ember." I told him. He shot out a few embers, and the ponies stared in awe. "That's incredible!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Don't get me wrong, some people use pokemon to do bad things, like Team Rocket." I said. "Who are they?" asked Twilight. "They're a bunch of bad guys that use pokemon to steal other peoples pokemon." I explained. "That's horrible." said Fluttershy. "Yeah, I know." I said.

"Anyways." I continured, "My goal is to beat all 8 pokemon gyms in the Hoenn region, and enter the Hoenn league." "Hoenn league? What's that?" Twilight asked. "It's a tournament where the best pokemon trainers gather togeather, and fight. You have to beat all the gym leaders to get badges as proof that you qualify for it." I explained.

"What are gym leaders?" asked Twilight. "Gym leaders are like normal pokemon trainers, but are really strong." I said. "That sounds cool." Rainbow Dash said. "So enough about my world, how are you going to get back to yours?" I asked. "Well, actually I don't have enough magic to do anything other than levitate small objects, so I can't use the same spell to get us back." Twilight said.

"Hmm. That is a problem." I said. "But I'd like to learn more about these pokemon. Maybe their power can help us to get back to our own world." she said. "We'll if we're going to be stuck here a while, then I want to get some pokemon." Rainbow Dash said. "That would be ideal." Twilight said. "Yeah, and I wanna enter that whatever league." Rainbow Dash said.

"The Hoenn league." I told her. "Whatever." she said. "Ah guess ah might as well too. I've never been one to back down from a challenge." Applejack said. "And it sounds fun!" Pinkie said. "I d-don't think I could force myself to fight." Fluttersy said. "Count me out, it all sounds uncouth." Rarity said. "Uncouth?" I asked. "It's just fancy talk for she thinks it's not graceful, or somethin like that. Applejack said.

"Oh. Well you know there are pokemon contests." I said. "Pokemon contests?" she asked. "Yeah. It's where trainers show off the beauty of their pokemon." I said. "Now that sounds like something I would be good at. Count me in too." she said. "Twilight?" I asked. "I'm fine just watching, and studying pokemon. I'd prefer not to battle if that's okay with you." she said.

"Well that's settled then. But since you don't know the Hoenn region, or this world, very well, then how about you travel with me?" I asked. "Sounds good." said Rainbow Dash. "That would be great, thank you." said Twilight. "Well now that that's settled we'd better get you some pokemon. I know it's a ways away, but let's go see Professor Birch." I said.

A/N: I know this chapter is crappy, I couldn't think of anything. AHSKLHLEAITEHO EAT MA LAZA. But seriously I suck at this. Any suggestions for Pikie's pokemon? Cause I'm still having trouble with that. 


	7. Team Aqua

"Professor Birch?" asked Twilight. "He's a pokemon professor. He studies pokemon, and he gave me my starter pokemon, torchic." I told her. "I see. So he knows a lot about pokemon. Maybe he can help us." Twilight said.

"Maybe." I said. Just then we heard someone scream. "Help!" they called. I stood up quickly, and ran towards the voice. "Come on Blaze, ralts!" I called. They nodded, and ran after me. "Hey wait for us!" called Rainbow Dash.

I burst out into the clearing to see someone in a white lab coat cornered by someone with a blue bandanna, and his poochyena. "Team Aqua." I said grinding my teeth. "Whose Team Aqua?" asked Twilight. "It's a group of bad guys." I told her.

"Now give me those notes, and you won't get hurt." the Team Aqua member said. "Not a chance." I said, running in front of the man in a lab coat. "Move kid." the said the member of Team Aqua. "No. Blaze use quick attack." I said.

Blaze rammed into his poochyena, sending it flying. It recovered in midair, and landed on it's feet. "Use bite." he told it. As it jumped at Blaze I told him, "Use ember." Blaze spewed embers into his face at point blank range.

Poochyena howled, and jumped back. "Are you going to give up now?" I asked him. "Hah, fat chance. Poochyena use tackle." he said. His poochyena ran at Blaze, and hit him head on. "Blaze! Get up, and use peck." I called out.

"Like I'll let you. Poochyena use bite." he said. As Blaze was getting up, poochyena launched at him, and attached himself to Blaze. "Blaze!" I called out. "Shake him off." I told him. Blaze shook, but to no avail, poochyena wouldn't get off.

Blaze fell down unconscious. "Blaze!" I said, returning him to his pokeball. "Hah. Now step out of the way kid." he said. "Not a chance." I said. "Ralts use psybeam!" I called out. suddenly a colorful beam shot out, and hit poochyena.

Poochyena was knocked out. "Damnit!" he swore, returning poochyena to his pokeball. "You win this time, but I'll be back" he said running off. "Thank you for your help. You saved these research notes." said the man in a lab coat.

"Who are you anyways?" I asked. "I'm John. I work at the Devon Corporation." he said, "Sorry I don't have a proper reward right now, but if you come to Devon Corporation in Rustboro city then I'm sure I'll be able to find something."

"Alright. Well I'll be seeing you." I told him walking back to where I came from. The first thing I saw was 6 ponies gaping at me. "What?" I asked. "That was AWESOME! You just beat that bad guy like pow pow, and he's down." Rainbow Dash said.

"I-I didn't know pokemon could do something like that." Twilight said. "Well there's a lot about this world that you don't know." I said, "Now let's go see Professor Birch about getting you pokemon.

A/N: I know, criticize me all you want. Anyways I'd still like suggestions on which pokemon they should get. I got some in mind, but I wanna hear some other ideas.


	8. Petalburg City

"Wait." Fluttershy said. "What?" I asked, getting a little annoyed at the constant interruptions. "Um. Could I take a look at your pokemon?" she asked. "You mean Blaze?" I asked. She nodded, and I took out his pokeball, releasing him.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" she asked. "Yeah." I said rummaging through my bag. I found it, and pulled it out, and gave it to her. She opened it, and got to work. "Wow, she really knows what she's doing." I said. "Well she does take care of animals for a living." Twilight said.

When Fluttershy was done Blaze almost looked like a mummy. I had to cover my mouth so I didn't laugh. "Alright let's go. If we leave now we can get to Petalburg city before nightfall, and we can sleep in the pokemon center for the night." I said.

"I would like to get some sleep. You can tell us more about these pokemon on the way." Twilight said. "Alright." I said, and started walking. As we were walking we talked. "How many pokemon are there altogether?" Twilight asked.

"I can't answer that, because we're always finding new pokemon." I said. "Oh, I see." she said. "I'm sure that Professor Birch will let you have a pokedex though." I said. "A pokedex?" she asked. "It's device with a collection of information on every known pokemon in it." I told her, handing her mine.

"How does it work?" she asked, levitating it. "You just point it at a pokemon, and it will show you the information." I said. "Like this?" she asked, pointing it at Blaze. "Torchic. A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F." the pokedex said.

"That's cool." said Rainbow Dash. "Your world is amazing." Twilight said. "I know." I said. We continued walking in silence, and I let Twilight mess around with my pokedex until we reached the edge of the city. "Alright." I said taking my pokedex back.

"People here will be staring, because they'll probably think you're never before seen pokemon. Just try to ignore them." I said. "Alright." they all said. We walked into the city, and to the pokemon center. As I expected we were getting strange looks.

When we reached the pokemon center, I went in, pointed at a room over to the right, and to the ponies said, "Go wait in the waiting room." Then I walked up to the counter. "Those are some interesting pokemon you have." Nurse Joy said. "They aren't pokemon." I told her.

"Well what are they?" she asked. "That's kinda hard to explain." I said. "I see. I won't pry." she said. "Thanks. Could you take a look at my torchic, and ralts for me?" I asked, putting them on the counter. "Sure." she said, taking them. "Just as I was walking to the waiting room my Dad came in.

"Gabriel! What are you doing here?" he asked. "Long story short, I met some people who want to be trainers, and I'm taking them to Professor Birch." I told him. "Oh, well can I meet them?" he asked. "I don't think that's a good idea right now. Maybe on the way back through though." I said.

"Oh, well okay then." he said, and walked up to the counter. "I'm here for my vigaroth, and slaking." he told Nurse Joy. "Had a battle?" I asked. "Yeah, and he was tough." he said. I nodded, and said, "Alright then, well I'll see you later." I then walked to the waiting room.

"Who was that you were talking to?" asked Rarity. "He has a great sense of style." she said. "That's my Dad." I said. "Your Dad?" they all asked at once. "Yeah, he's the gym leader here." I said. "Gym leader? You mean one of the ones you have to beat to enter the Hoenn League?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah, and he's really strong." I said. "That's so cool." Rainbow Dash said. "But doesn't that mean you'll have to fight him?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, and I'm going to win." I said. "Don't forget I'm going to battle him too." said Rainbow Dash. "And me." said Applejack. "Me too." said Pinkie.

"Yeah." I said, "But we're going to have to get really strong. he's the 5th gym leader." "Don't worry about me." Rainbow Dash said. "I'm not. Anyways we should get some sleep after I get Blaze, and ralts back." I said. Ironically just then I was called up to the front to get my pokemon.

"Ralts, Blaze, return." I said, putting them back into their pokeballs. "Where's the room for trainers to sleep in?" I asked. "Down that hall, and second door to the right." she said, pointing at a hall. I went back to the waiting room, and said, "Follow me." They all got up, and followed me to the room Nurse Joy pointed out.

I opened it to find 8 empty beds. "Sweet, there are beds here, well empty ones at any rate." I said. I set my bag on the floor, and hopped into one of the beds. "Night." I said. The others all said their variants of 'good night' and I fell asleep soon after. The next morning I awoke to the smell of cinnamon buns.

I opened my eyes, and found 5 sleeping ponies, while Pinkie was missing. I quietly got up, and released my pokemon from their balls. "Torchic." "Ralts." they said. "Shh." I said, pointing to the still sleeping ponies. They nodded their heads, and we snuck out.

I followed the smell to the pokemon center's cafe to find Pinkie snacking on not 1, not 2, but 10 cinnamon buns. I sat down, taking one, and said, "You know eating all that'll give you diabetes." "What's that?" Pinkie asked around the bun she was eating. "Never mind." I said.

I finished off my cinnamon bun, and grabbed for another one, leaving only 3 left. How did she eat that fast? By the time I was done The other ones had been demolished by Pinkie. I just thought of something. "How did you get enough money for that many buns?" I asked. "They were free." she said. "Oh." I said.

Suddenly we heard a voice, "What smells good?" I turned to see Applejack standing at the entrance of the cafe with Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy. "Hey guys, help yourself. There's free cinnamon buns." I said. They all quickly got one each, and ate. As they ate we talked a bit more.

"I still can't get over how cute your ralts was it?" Rarity asked. "Yeah." I said. "How cute your ralts is." she said, making ralts blush. "I would love to get one of my own." she said. "Well maybe you will." I said. As soon as they finished breakfast I stood up, and said, "Well there's no time like the present. Let's head to Oldale town."

A/N: Yup. MOAR REVIEWS BECAUSE I KNOW I SUCK AT THIS! Still accepting ideas for what pokemon they should have, and ideas for anything else. I'm running out of ideas for what to write on these.


	9. Ralts 2

I led the way out of the pokemon center, and to the edge of town. "Alright let's go." I said, and started walking. We walked til noon just talking about random stuff. My stomach growled, and I said, "Why don't we stop for lunch."

They all agreed, so we sat down, and I rummaged through my bag to find some food. I couldn't find any though, and I face palmed. "I forgot to pack some food." I said. "Well then what are we going to do?" Twilight asked. "Look over there. There's an apple tree, I can buck it." said Applejack.

"Sure, give it a try." I said. She walked up to it, turned around, and kicked it hard. It shook a little, but nothing fell. "What in tarnation?" said Applejack. "Here, let me try." I said, walking up to the tree. "Partner I've been bucking apple trees for years, if ah can't do it, then I don't think you can either." she said.

"I don't plan on bucking it." I said. "Then what are ya doin?" she asked. I jumped up, and grabbed a low hanging branch. Then I pulled myself up, and started picking apples. I filled my bag with as many as I could, and then I tossed some down to eat.

"I ain't never seen nopony climb that good before." Applejack said. "Hands." I said. After that we ate, and started walking again. When it got dark I said, "We should stop for the night." "I agree. All this walking, and perspiration is just uncouth." Rarity said.

"Ah, this is nothin." said Rainbow Dash, "You should see me during flight training." I pulled out my tent, and a sleeping bag. "Sorry this is all I have." I said, "We'll have to get you some supplies too." I set up the tent, and told them, "You guys can sleep in the tent. Since there's only one sleeping bag I'll take it, and sleep outside."

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie nodded, but Fluttershy asked, "Are you sure? Will you be alright out here?" "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." I said. I put Blaze, and ralts back into their pokeballs, and got into my sleeping bag. The others went into the tent. I closed my eyes, but for some reason I couldn't get to sleep.

I waited for a little while, but I couldn't fall asleep, so I just started thinking about what had happened to me over the past few days. I got my pokemon, and started a journey. I caught a ralts, and I met ponies from some kind of magical land. It was all like some cheesy kids story. Just then I heard the tent unzip, and someone walk up to me.

They tripped halfway though, and fell on the ground with a small thump. I heard a quiet, "Oh Fluttershy, your such a klutz." So it was Fluttershy huh. I wondered what she wanted, and was about to ask her, when she walked over, and muttered, "He must be cold out here." She then laid down net to me, and grasped me in a cuddle.

I didn't want to startle her, so I pretended like I was asleep. I was soon lulled into a dreamless sleep by her warmth. I awoke the next day, and there was no trace that Fluttershy had been here other than some flattened grass next to me. Well that was awkward. I thought.

I got up, and stretched, popping my neck, and back. I released Blaze, and ralts, and packed up my sleeping bag in my backpack. I then proceeded to bang on the tent, and say, "Wakey wakey. It's time to get going." 5 tired looking ponies, and a hyperactive, as always, Pinkie Pie.

If I wasn't mistaken I could see that Fluttershy had a small blush tinging her cheeks. I decided to not say anything about last night, and then we proceeded to pack up the tent. We then had a breakfast of apples, and off we went. We continued walking until noon, but just as we were sitting down for lunch a ralts walked out of some bushes.

"Oh it's just adorable. I must have it." said Rarity. "Well you're going to have to battle it." I told her. "Battle? How do I do that?" she asked. I sighed, and said, "I'll do it." "Blaze use quick attack." I said, and Blaze ran at the ralts at high speeds. "Keep going." I told him.

He ran at ralts, and rammed into it. Ralts landed, and shot a psybeam at Blaze. "Counter with ember." I told him. He shot embers at the psybeam, but it went right through them, and hit Blaze. "Blaze! Get up, and use quick attack." I told him. He ran at the ralts, but it teleported. "Keep going, and then use peck." I told him.

He ran at the ralts, and then his beak started glowing, and he used peck at high speeds to send ralts flying. "Now pokeball go!" I shouted, throwing a pokeball at ralts. It connected with it, and bounced up in the air. It opened, and sucked ralts in, and then fell to the ground.

I waited for a tense moment while it shook. Finally it dinged, and returned to normal. I let out a sigh of relief, and a "Yes!" I went over, and picked up the pokeball, and threw it towards Rarity. She caught it in her telekinesis, and just stared at it. "What do I do?" she asked. "Just press that button." I told her.

She pressed, it opened, and a ralts came out of it. "Aww. He's so cute." she said. "Well now that that's over lets have lunch." I said. We all sat down, and I took out some apples for everyone. We all ate, and then we started walking again. Near the end of the day we reached Oldale. "This is Oldale town." I told them.


	10. Supplies

"Let's go to the pokemon center." I said, "Then tomorrow we'll go to the store, and get you supplies, and then we'll go see Professor Birch, and get you pokemon." They all nodded in agreement, and I led the way to the pokemon center.

We went in, and I put Blaze, and the 2 ralts on the counter. "Take a look at our pokemon please." I said. Nurse Joy nodded, and we went into the waiting room. It took longer than last time, and about 20 minute later we were called back.

I returned my ralts, and Blaze to their pokeballs. Rarity just stared at hers. "How do you do that?" she asked. "Just push the button again." I told her. She pushed the button, and ralts was sucked back into it's pokeball.

"Oh. Thanks." she said. I walked to the hall with the rooms. "There's only four beds in each room at this pokemon center, so four of you will have to sleep in one room, and two in the other with me." I said. "I'll go with you. I want to learn some more." Twilight said.

"Alright." I told her. "I'd like to go with you to. I mean if you don't mind." said Fluttershy. "Sure. I guess that settles that. We'll see each other tomorrow." I said. Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack walked into one room, while Fluttershy, and Twilight followed me into another.

"Don't know why I slept on the floor last time." I mumbled feeling like an idiot. "What?" Twilight asked. "Nothing." I said quickly, not wanting to embarrass myself. "Alright then. Tell me more about these pokemon. I noticed that the pokedex said that they have types." she said.

"Yeah. Blaze is a fire type, and ralts is a psychic type. Each type has a disadvantage, and advantage over other types." I explained. "Can you tell me what types are weak, and strong against each other?" asked Twilight.

"Woo that'd be a lot of explaining. Why don't you just look it up on the pokedex." I said, handing her my pokedex. "I can do that?" she asked. "Yeah there's a lot of information on here." I told her, "It even has information on all the known pokemon."

Her eyes shone as she opened it up, and started looking through it. "Wow, you can organize the pokemon by anything from alphabetical to their weight. This is amazing, all this data on one thing." she said. "Yeah." I said yawning, "I'm going to bed now."

I walked to my bed, and as I was getting in I noticed Fluttershy staring at me. "Do you need something?" I asked. "Oh. No, I'm fine." she said quickly turning away. Man she's weird. I thought. I shrugged it off, and quickly fell asleep.

I awoke the next day to find Twilight already awake, and going through the pokedex still. "Did you even sleep?" I asked her. "Some." she said. "Let's get Fluttershy, and the others up, and get some breakfast." I said. She nodded, and I walked over to Fluttershy's bed, and shook her awake.

Her eyes opened, and she squealed, and retracted her head under the covers. "It's just me. What's with you?" I asked. "Sorry." she said, getting up. "Come on. Let's go wake everyone else up." I said. We walked out into the hall, and into the room the others went in, only to find it was empty.

"What? Where are they?" I wondered. Just then I caught a whiff of omelets, and I knew immediately that they were in the cafe. "Let's get breakfast." I said, walking off. They followed me into the cafe, where Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow dash, and Pinkie were all sitting at a table.

"How'd you guys get up earlier than me?" I asked. "Pinkie got us up at 2 in the morning." Rarity said. "We'll you said that we'd be able to get our pokemon today." Pinkie said, "And I wanted to make sure that everypony was awake so we could leave early like you wanted."

"Right. First we have to go to the store." I said, getting my own omelet to eat. I sat at the table, quickly joined by Fluttershy, and Twilight, who each had their own omelets. I quickly devoured mine, but everyone else ate slower, well everyone but Pinkie.

When they were done I stood up. "Right." I said, "Let's go grab some supplies." They nodded, and followed me out. "I must say darling, your cities are amazing. They're even bigger than Manehattan." Rarity said. "We'll there are about 7 billion humans on the Earth." I said.

I led them to the store, and grabbed a cart. We went to the bag section, and I told them, "Get whatever bags you want." Twilight chose a plain green bag, Pinkie chose a pink bag, of course, Fluttershy chose one decorated with pokemon, Applejack also choose a plain green one, Rainbow Dash chose a bird themed one, and Rarity chose one covered in fake gems.

I then led them to the camping section, where They each picked out tents that pretty much matched their bags. Then they got sleeping bags, and I brought them to the food isle, and told them, "Get whatever food you want. I have enough money." I left them to that while I went over to the deli, and got some popcorn chicken.

When I came back the cart was filled with varying fruits and vegetables. "It's amazing how much stuff is in one store." said Twilight, who never seemed to stop being amazed at all of our stuff. "Hey what's that? It smells delicious." said Rainbow Dash, pointing at my popcorn chicken.

"Wanna try some?" I asked her. "Yeah." she said. I took one out, and gave it to her. She took it, and threw it into her mouth. "This is delicious, what is it?" she asked. "It's popcorn chicken." I said. Everyone paled. "You mean that used to be a live chicken?" asked Twilight. "Yeah." I said.

"Oh, I forgot, ponies can't eat meat can they?" I asked, face palming. "No, we can, it's just most ponies find it disgusting." she said. "Hey can I have another?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash!" they all exclaimed, horrified. "What? It tastes good. If I had known it tasted this good I would have ate it earlier." Rainbow Dash said.

The other 5 looked like they were going to throw up when I gave her another one, and she ate it. "Let's go before you make a mess on the store floor." I said, pushing the cart up to a counter. I put all the stuff up, and checked out.

"Geez." I said after checking out, "$126. Really?" "You said we could get whatever we wanted." pointed out Twilight. They no longer seemed sick, but they still seemed uncomfortable about Rainbow Dash, and me eating meat.

"Alright let's just go to Professor Birch's now." I said.

A/N: You think I went too far with the meat? I feel like I just lost a bunch of followers.


	11. Starters 2

"Alright, let's get you guys packed up." I said, setting the bags down. I pulled out each of their backpacks, and put their tents, and sleeping bags in there. Then I distributed the food evenly between each of them.

"Alright we're good to go." I said, handing each their bags. Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, and Applejack all put theirs on immediately, but Fluttershy seemed to be having trouble putting on a backpack made for humans.

"Let me help." I said. "O-Okay. T-Thanks." she said, blushing as I helped her put her arms, or legs as it were, through the straps on the backpack. I stood up, and said, "Alright time to go." As I started walking I heard them talking behind me.

"What's with you Fluttershy? You've been acting weird ever since we got here." Rainbow Dash asked. "N-Nothing." Fluttershy said quickly. "Mhm. Sure." Rainbow Dash said. We reached the end of the town, and I said, "I'm hoping that we can beat that storm cloud that's been rolling in."

They nodded, and we started walking. By lunch time, we sat down, tired, and ate. I had bought a jar of pickles at the store, so I pulled that out for a snack. "Hey what are those?" Twilight asked. "They're pickles." I said.

"They're what?" she asked. "Cucumbers soaked in vinegar basically." I said. "Oh." she said. "Want one?" I asked. She nodded, and I gave her one. "Hey, I want one too." said Rainbow Dash. "And me." said Pinkie. "Ah'd like one too." said Applejack.

I handed them all a pickle, and munched down on my own. "Wow. These are good. Can I have another?" asked Pinkie. "Sure, help yourselves." I said. By the time lunch was over all of my pickles had been eaten. I sighed. I had wanted to save at least one.

"Let's go." I told them, getting up. We packed up, and started walking again. A few hours later we came within site of the Professor's lab. That was good, because it decided at that exact moment to start raining. "Everyone run." I said, running towards the house.

They followed behind, and as soon as we reached the Professors, we ran under the porch. I knocked on the door, and Professor Birch opened it not much longer. "Gabriel! What are you doing here?" he asked. "That's a long story. Could we come in?" I asked.

"Of course." he said. He brought us into the kitchen, and said, "Let me get you something warm to drink." He pulled out a kettle, and started boiling some water. "Alright." he said, sitting down. "Why are you here, and what are those strange pokemon?" he asked.

"That's just it. They're not pokemon." I said. "Then what are they?" he asked (One long story later) "I see." said Professor Birch. "I was hoping that with your knowledge of these pokemon, that you might be able to help us get back home." Twilight said.

"Hmm. I'm sorry Twilight, but I just don't see how I could help." he said. "That's alright." Twilight said. "Anyways, now we have four new trainers on our hands." I said. "That's all well and good, but we only have 3 pokemon." Professor Birch said.

"That's alright darling. I already have a pokemon." Rarity said. "I see. So you told me." Professor Birch said. "So I guess there's no better time than the present. Let's show Rainbow, Pinkie, and Applejack the starter pokemon." I said.

"Alright then." said Professor Birch, leading the way into his lab. He opened a case, and pulled out three pokeballs. "There's treeko, a grass type." he said, releasing treeko from it's pokeball. "There's mudkip a water type." he said releasing mudkip. "And then there's torchic, a fire type." he said releasing it from it's pokeball.

"Now take your pick." he told them.

A/N: Dun dun dun. Which one will they pick? Stay tuned to find out.


	12. Party

"Hmm. I think I'll get treeko, it looks cool." Rainbow Dash said. "Ah reckon ah'll get mudkip." said Applejack. "And I'll get torchic then." said Pinkie. Professor Birch handed them each the corresponding pokeball.

"You'll also need a pokedex, and some pokeballs." said Professor Birch, handing them to each of them. "Um. If it wouldn't be too much trouble could I get a pokedex too?" asked Twilight. "Sure you can." he said, handing her one.

"I've been meaning to ask this, but how come the pokedex have so many blank pages for pokemon?" Twilight asked. "It encourages trainers to go out, and find pokemon. The more they see, the more the pokedex is filled up." he said.

"Ah, I see." said Twilight. "Well in that case." she said, pointing it at treeko, and mudkip. "Treeko. The soles of it's feet are covered by countless tiny spikes, enabling it to walk on walls, and ceilings. Mudkip. To alert it the fin on it's head senses the flow of water. It has the strength to heft boulders." the pokedex said.

"Hey can I use your kitchen?" Pinkie asked Professor Birch. "Sure. Second door on the right." he said. Pinkie went into the kitchen, and almost immediately came back with a cake. "Bu- Wha- How?" Professor Birch asked.

I turned to the other 5, and they just shrugged. "Lets have party!" she said. Ignoring that she had possibly just broken the laws of physics I took a slice of cake that Pinkie had just made.

It had white frosting on it, and written in pink frosting it said, 'Happy getting our first pokemon.' "How did she even-" I cut off as I got a taste of the cake she had made. It was delicious, like eating a slice of heaven, literally.

"My god this is amazing." I said. "You like it?" Pinkie asked. "YES!" I exclaimed. "You know a party isn't a party without music." I said, taking out my music player. "What's that?" Pinkie asked. "It's a music player." I said, hooking it up to the Professors stereos.

"This is my favorite song, 'Gotta Catch Em All' by a band that calls themselves the 'Elite 4'" I said, pressing a few buttons, so the song would come on. As the music started playing I started to sing along:

**"I wanna be the very best. Like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause."**

**"I will travel across the land, searching far and wide. Each pokemon to understand the power that's inside!"**

**"Pokemon! Gotta catch em all! It's you and me. I know it's my destiny. Pokemon! Oh. You're my best friend, in a world we must defend."**

**"Pokemon! Gotta catch em all. A heart so true. Our courage will pull us through. You teach me, and I'll teach you. Pokemon! Gotta catch em all. Gotta catch em all!"**

**"Yeah. Every challenge along the way, with courage I will face. I will battle every day to claim my rightful place!"**

**"Come with me, the time is right. There's no better team. Arm in arm we'll win the fight. It's always been our dream!"**

**"Pokemon! Gotta catch em all. It's you and me. I know it's my destiny. Pokemon! oH. You're my best friend. In a world we must defend!"**

**"Pokemon! Gotta catch em all. A heart so true. Our courage will pull us through. You teach me, and I'll teach you. Pokemon! Gotta catch em all. Gotta catch em all!"**

**"Gotta catch em all. Gotta catch em all! Gotta catch em all! Yeah!"**

**"Pokemon! Gotta catch em all. It's you and me. I know it's my destiny! Pokemon! Oh. You're my best friend, in a world we must defend."**

**"Pokemon! Gotta catch em all. A heart so true. Our courage will pull us through. You teach me, and I'll teach you. Pokemon! Gotta catch em all. Gotta catch em all! Pokemon!"**

When the song ended 6 pairs of hooves were repeatedly stomped on the ground in what I would guess to be their approximation of clapping, which Professor Birch was doing. "Thank you. Thank you." I said, taking a bow.

Another song came on, but I decided to dance along instead. By the time the party was over we were so tired that we decided to crash on the floor. The next morning I awoke to find Ralts, and Blaze huddled up against me. Apparently I had forgotten to put them back in their pokeballs.

I woke everyone up, and Professor Birch kindly made us a breakfast of sausage, and pancakes, of which me, him, and Rainbow Dash partook in both, and the others just had pancakes.

After breakfast I said, "Since you four have just gotten your pokemon you need to learn to battle, so you should battle one another. Rarity I know you are going to be in pokemon contests, but the second part of those is how well you battle, so you have to learn how too."

"Sounds good to me." said Rainbow Dash, "I wanna have a battle with Applejack." "That's alright by me. Ahm not gonna lose though." Applejack said.

A/N: I know this chapter took a while to get up, but worry not, I have not abandoned it, far from it in fact.


	13. Rainbow Vs Applejack

Rainbow Dash, and Applejack were battle ready when Professor Birch said, "Wait. You can't battle in here. Let's go outside." Us, and our pokemon followed him outside to a clearing next to his house.

Rainbow Dash, and her treeko, and Applejack, and her mudkip stopped a ways away from each other. "Uh, how do we battle?" asked Applejack. "You just call out an attack for them to use." I told them. "Ah don't know any attacks." she said.

"Take out your pokedexes." I told them. They did, and I said, "Press the button on the right, and it should tell you your pokemon's attacks." They did so, and Applejack said, "Alright, ah guess ah'll try tackle."

Mudkip ran at treeko, but Rainbow Dask seemed a lot more confident. "Treeko dodge it." she told her pokemon. Treeko jumped up just in time to avoid the attack. "Now use pound." she called out. Treeko came down, and slammed his tail into mudkip.

"Mudkip!" Applejack called out. "Hah, looks like I'm better than you." Rainbow Dash bragged. "We'll see bout that. Mudkip use water gun." Applejack said. Mudkip got up, and spurted out a jet of water at treeko, sending him flying.

Treeko did a flip in midair, and landed on it's feet. "Treeko use tackle." Rainbow Dash told it. Treeko ran at mudkip, and slammed into him. "Mudkip get back up, and use water gun again." Applejack said. Mudkip stood back up, and sent a jet of water at treeko.

Rainbow Dash was prepared this time, and called out, "Dodge it." Treeko jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the stream of water. "Treeko use tackle." she called out. "If'n that's how you want it. Mudkip use tackle also." Applejack called out.

Both pokemon ran into each other, sending the other one flying back. They both fell to the ground, unconscious. "It's a double knockout! The battle is a tie!" announced Professor Birch. I clapped my hands, and said, "That was amazing for a first battle. How'd y'all learn to fight like that?"

"Aww shucks. I just watched what you did when you fought." Applejack said. "Same here." Rainbow Dash admitted. "Well now that that's over I think it's time that Pinkie, and Rarity had their battle." I said.

A/N: I have a few questions. Should Rainbow get a carvanna, or a corphish? Who should get spheal? What would be a good grass pokemon for Applejack? WHY AM I ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS? Stay tuned.


	14. Pinkie Vs Rarity

I looked over to where Pinkie, and Rarity were looking at their pokedexes, probably seeing what moves their pokemon knew. "Alright then darling, I'm ready when you're ready." Rarity said.

"You're going down." said Pinkie in a tone I'd never heard her use. Apparently Rarity was surprised too. "Fine then. It. Is. On." she said. "Torchic use quick attack." Pinkie said.

Torchic ran at amazing speeds at ralts, ramming into it. "No fair. How come her torchic already knows quick attack?" I sulked. "Ralts use your psybeam." Rarity told her pokemon.

Ralts got back up, and shot a psybeam at Pinkie's torchic, hitting it. "Torchic! Get back up, and use ember." Pinkie called out. "Ember too?" I sulked again.

Pinkie's torchic shot embers at ralts, but Rarity said, "Use teleport ralts." Ralts teleported out of the way, and appeared behind torchic. "Now use psybeam." Rarity told her ralts.

"Watch out!" Pinkie called to her torchic, but it was too late, and the psybeam hit torchic, knocking it unconscious. "Torchic is unable to battle. Rarity is the winner!" Professor Birch announced.

"That was simply magnificent." she said to her ralts as it came to her. "You did your best." Pinkie said to her torchic, returning to normal Pinkie, if she could be considered normal in the fist place.

Again I was amazed at how well they both battled. "That was great!" I said. "I can't take all the credit. As Applejack, and Rainbow Dash stated earlier I learned from watching you." Rarity said.

"Yup." said Pinkie. "Well we should probably head to the first gym now. It's off to Rustboro city!" I announced.


	15. Supplies 2

We headed straight from Professor Birch's to Oldale, and then Petalburg, not stopping except for food breaks, and the occasional training session. when we reached Petalburg it was too late to head out, but we had some time to waste, so I decided to take everyone shopping.

As usual a lot of people stared at them, but probably because they thought they were pokemon. We then came across the store. "We should restock." I said, heading in. We got a buggy, and once again it was filled with various foods. I made sure to get two jars of pickles this time.

"Can we get some more of that chicken stuff?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Sure." I said, heading towards the deli. I ordered two popcorn chickens, and decided to get some potato wedges. "What's that?" asked Pinkie, pointing to the brown bag. "Potato wedges. Have one." I said, handing her one.

She took it, and demolished it immediately. "That's delicious!" she said, reaching for the bag. "Wait til we check out." I said, slapping her hoof away. She pouted like a little child, and followed us to the counter. We checked out, and luckily this time it was cheaper $53.

We took the bags, and headed towards the pokemon center, only to bump into none other than my Dad. "Hey Dad." I said. "Hey." he said back. "What are those pokemon?" he asked. "Well long story short, they're not pokemon." I told him. "Hmm. Why don't you stay the night at my house, and you can explain." he said.

"Sure." I said, taking up on his offer. "Here, let me take some of those." he said, grabbing a few bags from the girls. "Your father is a true gentlecolt." Rarity said. "He seems okay." Rainbow Dash said, popping another piece of chicken into her mouth. "You could say he's pretty NORMAL." I said, and then laughed at my own joke.

It took Twilight a moment, but she got it. She let out a small giggle, and asked, "Because he trains normal pokemon right?" "Yeah. Glad someone got it." I said. "Oh." the others said, altogether, as they got it. When we reached my Dad's house, we went in, and set the bags down.

As we sorted through them, I started explaining. By the time we were done, my Dad had a shocked expression on his face. "Wow. I've seen some thing in my time, but that is just. Wow." he said. "Well it is a lot to take in." I said. Just then vigoroth decided to come in.

"What's that?" Twilight asked. "That's vigoroth. He's been my partner since a long time back." my Dad said. Twilight pointed her pokedex at it. "Vigoroth, the evolved form of slakoth. It's heart beats at a tenfold tempo, so it cannot sit still for even a moment." the pokedex said.

"Vigoroth?" vigoroth questioned. "These are people I'm traveling with." I told vigoroth. "Wait you can understand pokemon?" asked Twilight. "Kinda. I just kinda know what they're saying." I said. "Vigoroth?" vigoroth asked. "Yeah. The treeko, mudkip, and torchic are theirs." I said, pointing to Rainbow, Applejack, and Pinkie.

"Vigoroth?" vigoroth asked. "The other ralts is hers." I said, pointing at Rarity. Vigaroth nodded, and went back to where he came from. I let out a loud yawn just then. "I think I'll go to bed." I said, heading to one of the many guest bedrooms my Dad had. I put my pokemon back in their pokeballs, and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up early to the smell of eggs, and bacon. I got up, and stretched, then walked out into the kitchen. "Hey sleepyhead." Pinkie said, already sitting at the breakfast table. "Hey Pinkie. Hey Dad." I said. "Hey." my Dad said. As he was cooking one by one everyone came out.

"Everyone but me, you, and Rainbow Dash, will only eat eggs." I told my Dad. He nodded, and a few minutes later made plates for everyone, leaving bacon off of everyone's plates, but ours, and Rainbow Dash's. When we were done eating I stood up and stretched. "Alright Dad, as much as I would like to stay we have to get going. We have a gym battle waiting for us after all." I said.


	16. Tailow

"Alright we're off. But first let's go to the pokemon center." I said. I walked to the pokemon center. When we reached there we gave Nurse Joy our pokeballs. It didn't take long until we were called back up for our pokemon.

"Come on out Blaze, Ralts." I said, releasing my pokemon. The others released theirs too. We then left, and headed towards the edge of the city. "Let's go. If we hurry we can make it halfway through the forest today." I said.

We nodded, and left. Not an hour later we reached the forest entrance. We walked til noon, and ate lunch, and then started walking again. A little while later we heard a screech, like one of an injured animal.

"Sounds like somethin's in trouble." said Applejack, running off in the direction it sounded. "Hey wait for me." I called running after her, the others close behind me. Applejack ran into a clearing and stopped, with us close behind.

When I ran into the clearing I saw what had been making the noise. A tailow had somehow managed to get it's wing stuck under a rock. "Oh poor thing." said Fluttershy. "What's that?" wondered Twilight, pointing her pokedex at it.

"Tailow. It has a gutsy spirit that makes it bravely take on tough foes. It flies in search of warm climates." the pokedex said. "Ah reckon that ain't too heavy. I'm gonna try buckin it off." Applejack said. She was right, it only looked to be about 20 pounds.

"Alright, but be careful." said Fluttershy. As Applejack approached the trapped tailow, it started to squirm desprately. "Don't worry I ain't gonna hurt ya." Applejack said. As soon as she got close to the rock she turned around, reared up on her front legs, and kicked the rock off of the tailow.

"Tailow!" the tailow cried out, flapping it's wing happily. Fluttershy went over to the tailow, and started to check it's wing. She let out a sigh of relief when she was done. "It doesn't seem like anything was injured." she said.

"Great. In that case I'm going to catch it." said Rainbow Dash. Tailow shook it's head. "No? What do you mean no?" Rainbow Dash said. "Tailow." it said. "It said it wants to fight Applejack." I said. "Why would it want to fight Applejack?" Twilight asked.

"Because she saved it." I said. "But what does that have to do with anything?" she asked. "Tailow wants to prove it's strength." I said. "Alright then. If it's a battle ya want it's a battle ya get. Mudkip use water gun." Applejack said.

Mudkip shot a jet of water at tailow, but it flew up to avoid it. "Keep using water gun." Applejack said. Mudkip kept using water gun on tailow, but it kept dodging them, until it's wings glowed, and flew down at mudkip.

Mudkip got hit, and skidded across the ground. "Get back up, and use water gun." Applejack said. Mudkip used water gun, this time hitting tailow, and it fell to the ground. "Now use tackle mudkip." Applejack said.

Mudkip rammed into tailow, sending flying. "Now. Go pokeball!" Applejack called out, throwing a pokeball at the tailow. It hit tailow, and bounced up, and tailow went in it. It fell to the ground, and shook, until finally it dinged, and lay still.

"I knew all that training would be good." I said. "Come on out tailow." Applejack said, releasing her tailow. "Ah'd like you to meet everyone tailow." Applejack said. "Tailow!" tailow said. "Nice to meet you too." I said.

"Anyways we should be getting back to the path." I said.


	17. Slakoth

We walked for pretty much the rest of the day. We stopped almost as it was becoming nighttime. "Applejack up for some battle practice?" I asked. "Sure." she said. "Alright, my torchic vs. your tailow." I said.

She looked at her pokedex to find some of tailow's moves. "Alright Blaze, use ember." I said. Blaze fired off embers at tailow. "Dodge them." Applejack said to her pokemon. Tailow soared up, avoiding the embers.

"Use wing attack." she told it. Tailow's wings started glowing, and it flew down at Blaze. "Watch out!" I called out. Blaze moved a fraction too late, and got hit by tailow's wing attack. "Blaze, get up, and use another ember." I said.

Blaze shot another ember at tailow, but like before it just flew out of the way. "Use wing attack again." Applejack called out. Tailow's wings glowed, and for a second time it flew down at Blaze. This was the chance I was waiting for.

"Dodge it, and use quick attack." I told Blaze. Blaze jumped out of the way, and before tailow could fly up again, Blaze rammed into it with incredible speed. "Tailow! Get up, and use air cutter." Applejack called out.

Tailow got back up, and flew up. "Dodge it." I said to Blaze as tailow's wings glowed, but this time it flapped, and blades made of air knocked into Blaze, rendering him unconscious. I ran over to him, and picked him up. "You did a great job." I said.

To Applejack I said, "That was amazing for your first time with tailow." She smiled at the complement. I looked at the moon that was rising, and said, "We should get to bed."

"Agreed." Applejack said. I went to sleep, and the next morning when I woke up, and went out I found Pinkie staring at something. "What's that?" I asked, coming closer to get a better look. "I don't know." Pinkie said.

I knew though. I recognized it instantly. "That's a slakoth." I said. "A slakoth? I'm gonna catch it." Pinkie said, suddenly turning serious. Jeez was she bi-polar or something? "Go torchic!" She called out, throwing her pokeball, releasing her torchic.

"Torchic use tackle." she said. Torchic ran at the slakoth, but it jumped out of the way at such a speed, that you'd think it was a completely different pokemon. "What? I thought slakoths were supposed to be slow!" I exclaimed, surprised.

"What's all the noise out here?" asked a southern accent. "Pinkie's trying to catch a slakoth." I explained without turning around. "Torchic use quick attack." Pinkie said. Torchic rammed into slakoth at high speeds.

"Now use peck!" she called out. Torchic didn't get a chance though, because slakoth's claws glowed, and it slashed torchic, sending it stumbling backwards. "Torchic use ember." Pinkie called out. Torchic shot embers, hitting slakoth straight on.

"Now. Go pokeball!" she shouted, throwing a pokeball at the stunned slakoth. The ball hit slakoth, and it was sucked in by it. It shook on the ground for a few seconds, and then a light burst out of it, revealing slakoth.

"What happened?" asked Pinkie. "You failed to capture it. You have to weaken it more." I explained. "Alright then. Torchic use peck at the same time as quick attack." she said. Torchic's beak glowed, and it ran at high speeds, into slakoth, sending it flying.

"Now pokeball, go!" Pinkie yelled again, throwing another pokeball at slakoth. It sucked it in, and shook for a bit before it dinged, returning to a normal pokeball. She walked over, and picked it up releasing the slakoth.

"Yes, I caught a slakoth!" she cheered, waking up everyone else. "Pinkie! What happened?" Twilight asked, bursting out of her tent. "Nothing. I just caught myself a slakoth." Pinkie said.

"A slakoth?" Twilight asked. She pointed her pokedex at the pokemon in question. "Slakoth. It spends nearly all it's time in a day sprawled out. Just seeing it makes one drowsy." the pokedex said. "Well with that done, let's pack up, and head to Rustboro city." I said.


	18. Lunch

We started walking through the forest, towards our first gym battle. Surprisingly when we reached the edge of the forest it was around midday. There was a large clearing with a beautiful lake centered in the middle of it, across it was Rustboro City.

Luckily there was a bridge connecting this edge of the lake, and the other. "That's beautiful." said Rarity, staring at the lake. "I know." I said. "Let's go." I said, heading onto the bridge. It took a few minute to cross the bridge, and when we reached the city, I went straight to the pokemon center.

After we gave Nurse Joy our pokeballs, and went to sit in the waiting room I started to explain what we would do, "Alright. First we'll get some lunch, and then I wanna visit my old school." "Wait. Why are we going to some dumb school? I thought we were supposed to have our gym battles." Rainbow Dash asked.

"Just wait. You'll see." I told her. Just then we were called back up for our pokemon. We released them from their pokeballs, and headed out, and towards a restaurant. When we got there we stood in line, until it was our turn to order. "Get what you want." I told them.

"I'd like some chicken nuggets." I told the lady at the counter. "I'll get what he's' having." said Rainbow Dash. "I'll just get a salad." said Rarity. "Me too." said Twilight. "And me. I mean if you don't mind." said Fluttershy. "And me." said Applejack. "That'll be $18.78." she said.

I took out the money, and paid her, and then went to the other counter to get our food. In 5 minutes we were sitting at a table each with our own bag. "What are these?" asked Twilight, pulling out a bag of fries. "Those are fries." I said.

"These don't look like hay fries." said Twilight. "That's because they're not hay fries." I stated simply. "Then what kind of fries are they?" asked Twilight. "They're made from potatoes." I said. "They taste good." said Rainbow Dash, her mouth stuffed with them.

"By the way, what do you do with these?" asked Twilight, picking up an empty cup. "That's your drink cup. There's a soda machine over there." I said, pointing at it. "I'd recommend the root beer." I said. "Alright." she said, walking towards the drink machine.

When she reached it, she realized she didn't know which one he was talking about. "Which one is root beer?" she asked. "Here, I'll just get everyone a drink." I said, taking their cups with me over to the drink machine. I started to fill them up with root beer, and when I was done I had too many to carry back.

"A little help here?" I asked. "Sure." Twilight said, taking some of the drinks. We walked over to the table, and set everyone's drinks in front of them. Each of them took a swig of the soda, and they each had different reactions.

"This is super yummy!" said Pinkie. "This is pretty good." said Rainbow Dash. "Hmm. A carbonated drink?" pondered Twilight. "I like it." said Fluttershy. "Ah reckon it's pretty good." said Applejack. "This is marvelous." said Rarity.

"Glad you like it. It is my favorite drink after all." I said. I looked at Rainbow Dash who had finished her fries, and had went on to eating her chicken. "You know those taste better with ketchup." I said, sliding one of my ketchup containers to her.

She dipped a piece in it, and threw it in her mouth. "You're right, this is great." she said. I quickly finished my meal, and waited til everyone else had too until I said, "Alright. Now let's head to my old school."

A/N: JUST BECAUSE.


	19. Me Vs Roxanne Part 1

They followed me as I walked out of the restaurant, and headed towards my old school. When we got there I said, "This is the pokemon battle school where kids learn about pokemon." "Yeah yeah. Let's go to the gym now." Rainbow Dash said.

"Wait." I said, heading into the school. They followed me as I walked, looking at the classrooms. Finally we got one to where a woman in a blue top was in front of the class, talking to them. She looked this way, and noticed me.

She motioned for me to come in, and then everyone looked this way. I opened the door, and entered the classroom. "Hello Gabriel." she greeted me. "Hello Roxanne." I greeted her back. "Class, this is Gabriel. He was one of my best students here." she told the class.

"Ah I wasn't that good." I said, embarrassed. "What are those pokemon?" asked one student. "Long story short they're actually pokemon trainers." I told them. "Alright class, why don't we take a recess." Roxanne said.

"Yay!" they all shouted in unison, running out of the door. When they were all outside Roxanne turned to me. "I suppose you came here for a badge right?" she asked. I nodded, and she asked, "Would you mind if the kids watched? It would be a good experience for them."

"Sure." I said. "Wait, so the gym leader's a teacher?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Yeah." I said. "Let's go outside." she said. I nodded, and we followed her out. "Oh I almost forgot." I said, taking out 4 cases from my backpack.

"What are those?" asked Twilight. "These three are badge cases." I said, handing one to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, and Applejack. "And this one is a ribbon case." I said, handing it to Rarity. "They're for when you win gym badges, or pokemon contests." I said.

We stopped where the kids were playing with some pokemon. "Alright listen up class!" Roxanne called. All of the kids suddenly gathered around us. "Me and Gabriel are going to have a gym battle." she announced. There were cheers of excitement from everyone.

"Alright, now we're heading to the gym." she said. More cheers as we followed her to a large building. We entered to find a white rectangle with rocks in it. The perfect arena for a rock type gym leader. As we got into place everyone else sat on the benches.

"We'll have a two on two battle. If you beat both of my pokemon you'll get the stone badge." Roxanne said. "I know." I said. "Go geodude!" she called out, throwing her pokeball, making a geodude come out. "What's that?" asked Twilight, looking at her pokedex. " rest it looks just like a rock. Carelessly stepping on it will make it swing it's fists angrily." said the pokedex.

"Alright Blaze you're up." I said. "You're using torchic? But I thought fire was weak against rock." asked a baffled Twilight. "It is, but there's more to a battle, than type matchups." I told her. "Geodude use rollout." Roxanne told her pokemon.

Geodude curled up into a ball, and rolled at Blaze. "Use quick attack to dodge it." I told Blaze. He ran at a fast speed, out of the way of geodude. "Now use ember." I told Blaze. Blaze shot embers at geodude, but they just bounced off it.

"Geodude use tackle." Roxanne told it. Geodude rammed into Blaze, sending him flying. "Blaze! Get up, and use quick attack." I called out. "Use rollout once more." Roxanne told geodude. Blaze got up, and ran at geodude, while geodude curled up into a ball, and rolled at Blaze again.

They rammed into each other, and sent each other flying back. "Blaze can you keep going?" I asked him. "Torchic." he said, getting back up. "Great. Now use peck, and quick attack at the same time." I said, using the same strategy as pinkie had.

"Geodude use defense curl." Roxanne called to her pokemon. Blaze's beak glowed, and he ran at geodude, who had curled up into a ball to strengthen it's defenses. Blaze rammed into it, and sent it flying back, unconscious. "Geodude!" Roxanne called out.

"Yeah!" I cheered. "It's not over yet." said Roxanne, returning her geodude to it's pokeball. "Let's see how you do against my other pokemon. Go nosepass." she called out, throwing her pokeball into the air, releasing her nosepass.

"What's that?" asked Twilight, pointing her pokedex at it. "Nosepass. When endangered it may protect itself by raising its magnetism, and drawing iron objects to its body." the pokedex said. "Alright then. Let's go." I said.


	20. Me Vs Roxanne Part 2

"Blaze use quick attack." I told my pokemon. Blaze rammed into nosepass at a fast speed, but he just bounced back off of it. "Nosepass use thunder wave." Roxanne told her pokemon. "Counter it with ember." I told Blaze.

Nosepass's nose glowed, and it shot out a stream of electricity, and Blaze shot out embers at it. They collided, and the thunder wave went right through ember, and hit Blaze, knocking him unconscious. "You did good." I said, returning him to his pokeball.

"Go ralts." I said, and ralts ran out onto the battlefield. "Nosepass use rock tomb." Roxanne said. Nosepass stomped on the ground, making rocks come up, and squeeze ralts. "Ralts use teleport." I said. Ralts teleported out of the rock tomb, and in front of nosepass.

"Nosepass use thunder wave again." Roxanne told her pokemon. "Ralts use psybeam." I said. Nosepass shot out electricity, while ralts shot out a colorful beam. They collided, causing an explosion, and covering the field in dust.

"Now nosepass use body slam." Roxanne told her pokemon. That's right, nosepass can sense pokemon's electricity. I remembered. "Ralts use teleport." I said. Ralts teleported out of the smoke, just as it was clearing, to reveal nosepass charging at ralts.

"Use confuse ray." I told ralts. Ralts shot out circles at nosepass, making it dizzy, and fall on it's face as it tried to slam into ralts. "Now ralts use psybeam." I told my pokemon. Ralts sent another colorful beam at nosepass, this one hitting it straight on.

"Nosepass get up, and use zap cannon." Roxanne said. Nosepass, stood up, and it's nose glowed as it stored energy. It fired it, but completely missed ralts. "Use psybeam one more time." I told ralts. She shot another beam at nosepass, hitting it, sending it falling back, unconscious.

"Nosepass you did good." Roxanne said to her pokemon, returning it to it's pokeball. She walked up to me, and gave me the stone badge. "Here, you deserve this." she said. "Alright!" I said, pumping my fist up in the air. Then I remembered something.

"Oh yeah. There's still 3 other trainers that need to earn a badge." I said. "Well my pokemon need to rest. One of them can come fight me a bit later, and then I can battle the other two tomorrow." said Roxanne. "Alright then. We'll come back at around 5." I told her.

"Sounds good." she said. "Come on class, we have to get back." she told her students. "Alright." they said, following her out of the gym. I walked over to the others to be greeted by complements, and an, "That was awesome!" from Rainbow Dash.

"She said that one of you can come back later to battle her, and then the other two will fight her tomorrow." I explained to them. "I wanna fight next." said Rainbow Dash. "Not you. You're going to fight last." I told her.

"What? Why?" she asked, sounding a little angry. "Because even though you'll only have to fight one battle, it'll be tough because your treeko doesn't have any grass moves. I do know a move it can learn, however, to help you in your battle, but it'll take a while to learn." I explained.

"Oh. Okay." she said, seemingly less upset now. "So what do we do until then?" asked Twilight. "Well, I think we should go pay the Devon corporation a visit." I said.


	21. Devon Corporation

As we walked I took a look at my pokenav to see where the Devon Corporation was. I led the way to a large building, and entered the lobby where a large number of business type looking people were.

I did notice one person though. "John!" I called out, walking over to him. "Oh, it's you." he said, recognizing me. "How about I show you around the place?" he asked. "Sure." I said.

As we walked through a number of halls he began explaining what the Devon Corporation was. "The Devon Corporation is a company that invents devices helpful to trainers." he said. "Such as the pokenav." said a man with white hair, and a purple suit who appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh Mr. President. This is the one I told you about. The one who saved the research notes from Team Aqua." said John. "Wait he's the president?" I asked. "Yup. How would you like to see some of my inventions?" he asked.

"Oh can we please?" asked Twilight, her eyes sparkling. "Sure." I said. "Alright then follow me." he said, leading the way into a lab. "This machine lets you see pokemon's dreams." he said, "Though it's still in development."

"How does it work?" asked Twilight. "That's a secret." said the president. "This one," he said, leading the way to another machine, "let's you talk to pokemon. It's also still in development. "And this one let's you turn into a pokemon, still in development." he said, walking to another device.

"But this one is the one that Team Aqua tried to steal the notes for." he said, heading towards a fourth machine. "You see these 4 capsules here? This is creation fluid. It'll let us create pokemon. We had trouble with Team Aqua stealing two of these capsules a while back, but I don't know what they were planning." he said.

"You can actually create pokemon?" asked Twilight. "Not yet, but with the notes it'll only be a while longer, and then all we need is a fosil." he said. "That's amazing." said Twilight. "Oh you're a pokemon trainer aren't you?" asked the president.

"Yeah I am." I said. "There's a desert just north of Mauvile city. You're going to be passing by there am I right?" he asked. "Yeah I am." I said. "Great. My son Steven is there right now looking at some ruins. Could you find him and give him this letter?" he asked, pulling a letter out of his jacket pocket.

"Sure." I said, taking the letter. "Well I guess that's it for our tour." he said. "Wait. Do you happen to have a pokenav?" he asked. "Uh yeah. Why?" I asked. "Well I was going to give you one, but since you already have one." he explained.

"Oh. Well I think my friend would like one." I said, pointing at Twilight. "Sure." he said. "Really?" asked Twilight, her eyes lighting up. "Yeah. We make them." he said. We followed him to another lab, where there were people working on pokenavs.

He took one out of a box, and punched in a few numbers. "There my number's registered on it." he said handing it to Twilight. "Can I see yours for a second?" he asked me. "Sure." I said, giving him mine. He punched in a few numbers, and gave it back. "My number's programmed into yours too now." he said.

"Alright thanks. I guess we'll be going we have some training to do." I said. "Alright I'll see you again sometime." he said. I nodded, and we left. "Where to now?" asked Twilight. "Well I should get started on my training with Rainbow Dash." I said.


End file.
